The Robbery Chapter Thirteen
by susanb51
Summary: Keith has escaped the bank robbers and is recovering in a nearby hospital.


The Robbery

Chapter Thirteen:

It was eleven o'clock Tuesday morning and Shirley stood silently by Keith's bed side. Dr. Philippe was right. He looked pale. He was sleeping so deeply. His breathing was too fast to suit her and too shallow but regular.

She had questioned the nurse repeatedly about his health. Why was his blood pressure so high? Why was his heart beating so fast? What was going on with his breathing? How long before he might awaken? How many pints of blood was he going to receive? Shirley was sure that Nurse Adams was already sick of her but she didn't care. She was going to watch them all like a hawk until her son was walking out the front door.

Next to Keith's hospital bed they had place a fold away bed for her and she sat on it or in the Lazyboy recliner to the left of Keith's bed but she never left his side. All afternoon she sat. Nurse Adams brought her a tray of food meant for Keith. Since Keith was still out of it she knew Shirley might like it. Shirley took off the lid. What was it about hospital food? It looked terrible! It was some kind of meat with some brown gravy poured over it. There was also some plain chicken broth but Shirley was not going to eat that.

Shirley chuckled out loud. If Keith had seen that food he would have pitched a major fit. Keith was sort of a picky eater. Cheesburgers were always high on his list of food choices or fruit but not mystery foods. He'd have crawled to the closest McDonald's or Wendy's before they could have stuffed that mess down his throat.

Reuben was supposed to stay in his own room but he was too worried about what was happening in Keith's room. He kept sneaking down the hallway whenever his nurse turned her head. She finally suggested he stay in Intensive care with Keith and Shirley. That was fine by Reuben. This was not the way hospitals usually did things but since this was Keith Partridge they were stretching the rules. Besides, Reuben had given blood and he was weak himself. He needed to stay resting so if resting with Keith and Shirley was what he needed the nurses were fine with that.

Nurse Adams came into Keith's room for about the fiftieth time and Shirley again felt a smile cross her face. It was obvious Keith was getting extra attention even though he didn't know it. The nurse was just coming in to look at Keith. This hospital had never had a famous person in it. It was a plus that the patient was so adorable and cute. Most of the nurses were mad that they were not in charge of Keith. Several of the nurses tried to bribe Lucinda Adams but she had refused. She had been assigned to Keith Partridge and she wanted it to stay that way.

Keith had not moved or made a sound since he had been placed here. He slept. The monitors beeped and took his blood pressure over and over but Keith missed it all. It was okay. His poor, exhausted body needed this recovery time. Through IV's he was getting fluids and blood. For now that was really all that mattered.

Reuben watched with fascination as Nurse Adams checked Keith. Even sedated, women found this boy irresistible. It was amusing. Keith would not have felt that way if he had known how the staff was acting. He wanted people to like him for his kind heart and his musical talent not his cute face or his fame.

Time went by slowly but Shirley and Reuben talked and kept each other company. Once during the early evening she left the room to get herself something to eat and something for Reuben who also refused to eat the hospital food.

Most of the time, Shirley sat in the blue recliner and just held Keith's hand. She watched both Keith and Reuben sleep and she was so happy: happy her son was safe, happy her son was in a hospital recovering, happy this nightmare was almost over.

Shirley looked at the clock. It was nearly ten. Reuben had just fallen asleep and Shirley had sat quietly cleaning out her purse. She put it away in the closet at the end of Keith's bed and sat down next to her still sleeping son.

Shirley was clutching Keith's limp hand. Slowly Keith curled his fingers around her hand. He was stirring. He turned his handsome face toward her but did not open his eyes.

"Angie?" His voice was low almost a whisper.

Shirley leaned down close and replied, "Mom."

Keith smiled and opened his sleepy eyes. Upon seeing his mother's beautiful face he pulled her in for a hug. He did not want to let go. Seeing Shirley meant he was safe. The kidnapping was over.

Keith pulled slowly away and he realized his mother was hanging on as tightly as he had been. Keith looked into her green eyes. "Hi," he said shyly.

"Hello, sweetheart. I'm so glad to see you awake and here next to me." Shirley brushed his hair off his forehead and smiled at Keith.

Keith looked around and frowned. This was not the San Pueblo hospital. He'd been there several times: once for appendicitis, once for a broken wrist, once for bronchitis, and recently for Danny's tonsillectomy. Where was he? He looked around and saw Reuben sleeping on a bed to his right. He was confused. Reuben was in a hospital gown. Why? What in the world had happened while he was asleep?

"Mom, where are we? What is Reuben doing here in a bed? How did he get hurt? I'm confused. Where's Angelina? What did her doctor say…"

Shirley held up her hand. "Slow down, honey. Easy. I'll explain. You were shot and you lost a lot of blood so Reuben gave you some of his today. The doctors want him to stay overnight to recover. You my dear love are in the hospital in Escondido about two hours from home. The girl Angelina is here in the hospital. She is being taken care of in another part of the hospital. I don't know how she is. I've been worried about my child today but I'll have someone find out if it matters so much to you, Keith."

"Mom it matters a lot to me. Angelina might have helped save my life. What happened to Joseph and Frank?"

"Whoa there, Keith I don't know a lot of what you are asking. The police and state troopers want to talk to you about what happened this morning at the campground. They haven't talked to me. I'm just the mother." Shirley smiled and rubbed Keith's forehead with her fingers. She'd done that since he was a baby and it usually calmed him down. It worked today too. Her fingers stroking his head put him back to sleep.

Shirley shook her tired blond head. Leave it to Keith to ask how everybody was doing except himself. She picked up his hand again and settled back down by his side. Reuben began to snore softly. All was quiet again so Shirley switched on the TV and watched it muted for a few minutes. Before she knew it she had drifted off to sleep.

"NO," screamed Keith at the top of his singer's lungs. He sat up suddenly and stared with huge eyes breathing like he'd run a marathon. His frightened expression showed he awakened from a nightmare.

Reuben jumped out of his fold up bed and stood at attention like a soldier. Talking to Paul earlier had brought back military memories. He'd been dreaming of boot camp and his old commander Sargent Drisdale.

Shirley jumped up. She patted Keith's back and giggled at Reuben standing so straight and tall. "Boys, boys. Now let's all calm down. Keith it's okay. I'm here. Reuben's here. It's fine. Reuben, please. What are you doing? Get back in bed."

Nurse Adams bolted into the room to find out why her patient was yelling his guts out. Her sudden appearance sent Keith leaping to his feet. Protectively he jumped in front of his mother until he realized it was just a nurse...a young, lovely nurse.

Shirley spoke quickly. "Keith, relax. Get back in bed. Your hospital gown is not suitable for out of bed movement."

"Oh, good god!" Keith was mortified and desperately tried to back up to his bed to protect his wide open backside from any further inspection. He climbed clumsily into the bed hanging onto the gown trying his best to keep it closed. "This sucks! I can't stand anymore. I've had enough," he complained.

"Keith it's okay," Shirley soothed but Keith wasn't hearing it.

"No it isn't fine, Mom. I'm exhausted and I can't sleep cause I keep having horrible nightmares. I'm embarrassed that I'm in a gown and not pajamas. I'm hungry now that I'm awake and this liquid drip diet ain't going to cut it. And why is Reuben standing at attention? He's freaking me out!" Keith's face was scowling and he poked his lips out in a childish pout.

Nurse Adams thought he looked adorable. She smiled sweetly. "Mr. Partridge trust me I've seen many hospital gowns. It's no big deal. So, please don't be embarrassed. I'm your nurse. How bout we see about a sleeping pill to help you rest? You'll feel much better in the morning. I can't really get you much to eat but I can smuggle in some crackers and maybe some juice. How does that sound?"

"No apple juice!" Keith warned her.

"Fine. How about some grape juice? Mr. Kincaid? Please get back in bed. The troops aren't scheduled to arrive tonight," Nurse Adams teased. She took a quick look at Keith's IV's and his blood pressure cuff. Everything checked out fine.

Reuben climbed timidly into bed. He felt like an idiot. Shirley shook her head. What next?

"I'll be right back. I'm bringing snacks for everyone. Both of you guys stay in bed until I return. Try to keep the noise down. It's two in the morning." Nurse Adams smiled and went easily out of the door.

"That was humiliating," Reuben groaned.

"It sure was," Keith agreed.

"I thought it was funny,' Shirley laughed happily. "You two sure can move fast. Reuben I've never seen you stand so tall."

The two boys looked at Shirley in surprise and then they both burst into laughter. The tension in the room slipped away. Keith settled back onto his pillow and Reuben straightened his blanket.

Nurse Adams arrived with grape juice and captain's wafers for everyone. Keith ate his crackers and sneaked his fingers questioningly toward Shirley's. She gave him a motherly nod and he munched those down too.

Nurse Adams injected some pain medicine into Keith's IV. "That should help him rest better," she thought. She gave him a quick smile and left quietly to check on her other charges.

He felt better. Keith snuggled back down in his hospital bed. Now that he'd calm down from the horrible dream and had eaten he was again weary to the bone. As Reuben and Shirley cleaned up the snack trash, Keith drifted off.

Shirley had seen Keith wilting in front of her eyes but she let him relax at his own pace. When he was sleeping soundly she kissed his face, took her place by his side, and entwined her fingers in his.

But he surprised her when he spoke. "Come sleep beside me. I'll sleep better if I know my mother is not in a hard chair all night. I'll scootch over and make room. This bed is big enough for me and my mommie," Keith said simply.

"Don't be silly. I'll be fine right here. Go to sleep," Shirley instructed.

"Please," Keith begged. "You haven't held me in your arms for a long time. Yesterday was torture, Mom. I won't have nightmares if you're next to me."

"Keith, no. Go to sleep." Shirley frowned at him. She wanted to climb right up there and keep her son safe but she knew he was just trying to be polite and that wasn't necessary for the two of them.

Keith looked at her stubbornly. "I am not going to bed until my mom is holding me safe and sound. Now get up here and stop arguing with your injured son." He scooted over to show her there was lots of room.

Shirley rolled her eyes in contempt. She knew that look. He'd learned it from her. With a glare she climbed into the bed and he wrapped his arms protectively around her and snuggled his head under her chin. He heaved a sigh of relief. Now he could relax. Now he could sleep.

Keith didn't want Shirley to know but his dream had been about her. He had been dreaming that Frank and Joseph were after his mom for spoiling their robbery plans. So, having Shirley in his arms meant she was safe and that he could get some much needed rest. Keith was asleep long before Shirley got tired of looking at his sweet face and fell asleep herself.


End file.
